


【APH/红色组】造熊大业

by Kozato (watt9an)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 01:23:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17540033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watt9an/pseuds/Kozato
Summary: ——红色组，露中，纯车，除了甜没啥要注意的——ABO，好吧其实不重要，只是想写梗：在为爱鼓掌途中受方主动摘掉攻方的tt





	【APH/红色组】造熊大业

正文：

伊万·布拉金斯基今天格外急切地想要尽快见到自己的妻子——他差点就把不愿意闯红灯的司机从座椅上拉下来扔到窗外去然后自己上阵了。  
当然，最后没那么做的原因是可怜的Beta在Alpha强有力的威势下屈服，把豪华小轿车开得都快飞起来了，左一个超车右一个甩尾。导致最后平安到达布拉金斯基家宅的时候司机强烈怀疑自己需要接上氧气瓶，以及明白了为什么自己的上一任和上上任和上上上任离职速度一个比一个快。  
“三少爷回来了。”说话的是管家，然后被伊万扔过来的大衣盖没了。  
“三少爷今天回来地好早...”说话的是女佣，然后认命地蹲下身去整理因伊万脱得太急而飞开八米远的皮鞋。  
“三少爷...”说话的是从小一起长大的贴身侍从，然后被伊万打断了——  
“耀在哪？”  
“被夫人叫去了。”  
在这个家里，他跟伊万算是亲近的了，因此有一说一无需客套，也不像其他下人那样摸不准少爷的脾气而战战兢兢：比如门外那个新来的正在吸氧的司机，唉，看来这一位也做不久啊。  
“啧。”他清晰地听到三少爷不满地低声咕哝：“她又来！”  
然后大步走向自己母亲的房间，把所有敬畏的目光都抛在身后。他们当中许是对即将到来的家庭纷争心知肚明，大气不敢出只想快点远离是非之地；也有不知分寸好奇三少爷为何与母亲关系势同水火的；还有像贴身侍从这样叹了一口气不得不跟上去的。  
作为与三少爷从小交好的他，当然明白这一切的原因，说白了就是：母亲急着想当祖母了。  
自从王家的Omega嫁过来已经过去两年了，可一直都没有好消息。起初母亲也就口头上催一催，当妈的怎么能不知道怀孕这事儿急不来，还得靠机缘，说不定哪天就有了。  
直到某一天，她发现两人竟然一直在主动避孕！这下母亲可不干了，把两人找过去一通说教，舍不得骂亲生儿子就指着儿媳妇说他不懂规矩。  
那天他们吵得很厉害，当时站在门口的贴身侍从如此回忆道：“你能想象我在门口好好地站着突然一个台灯飞出来的感受吗？然而当我从被打破的门洞里望进去的时候，发现三少爷正试图举起一架钢琴！”  
再后来，听伊万跟他说，母亲要求他再娶一个。他记得夫人的原话是：“既然王耀身体不好，那就再娶一个吧。放心，想要进布拉金斯基家门的人多得是，这次可要好好挑选了。我想王耀也不会阻止的吧？”  
确实，在这个所有资源向Alpha严重倾斜的社会制度下，一个Alpha标记多个Beta或Omega是再正常不过的事情。  
不过听到这席话的伊万暴怒无比，哦不，请放心，这次钢琴没事。三少爷是怒不可遏反而冷静下来的类型，只是他当时露出的笑容太过骇人，让他的亲生母亲都僵在原地，紧接着听到她的儿子捏紧拳头用气到发抖的嘴唇这样说道——  
“请不要把自己得不到的东西强加在我们身上，我亲爱的母亲大人。”  
“我知道您当年能入布拉金斯基的家门完全是因为生下的我：是一位Alpha，父亲才把您从鸟不拉屎的乡村娶进门作为第八位妻子。”  
“但是这样的事情绝对不会发生在我和耀身上。”  
“我发过誓这辈子只会娶他一个，只会爱他一个，唯这一个。”  
然后他抱起三少夫人就走了，说实话，那时三少爷的背影是真的帅，贴身侍从至今回想起来依然这么觉得。  
只余下夫人愣愣地望着儿子夫夫离开的方向不知道在想些什么，或许...她只是羡慕王耀，能有一个对他一心一意的丈夫。

地毯上沉闷地脚步声最终来到了夫人的房前，房间里静悄悄的听不出个名堂。  
伊万跨步向前，作为必要的礼仪刚要抬起手敲响门板，就听见里面传出了一声惊呼——  
“啊！”  
这个声音明显是王耀的，他妈的！不对，我妈的！她居然还敢动手了是不是！  
顾不上敲门一脚踹开，伊万从这两个月以来第二次砸坏的门里冲入房间：“耀！”  
“啊！这张好可爱啊！”  
“对吧～还是小时候的万涅奇卡可爱吧～”  
“像一只软软的小熊呢。”  
“是啊是啊，哪像现在，唉，我也不知道我怎么能生出这么大一个儿子的。”  
嗯，哪像现在，一脚就把门给报废了。  
伊万皱着眉看向坐在茶桌旁的两人，端庄的母亲与年轻的妻子正笑作一团，只因他的突然闯入抬头用惊讶的眼神问询。  
“看看这是谁，我的好儿子回来了。”母亲迅速忽略了再一次碎成渣渣的房门，有什么好惊讶的？布拉金斯基家的血脉都这样。  
“伊万。”王耀站起身，脸上的笑容还未敛去就迫不及待地传达出更大的欣喜。  
这次换伊万疑惑了：“你们...在干嘛？”说着快步来到王耀身边仔细打量着，生怕他最珍视的人又哪里受委屈了。  
“母亲翻出了一些你小时候的照片。”王耀自觉地往伊万胸膛里靠了靠，这是他丈夫的味道，也是令他无比安心的味道：“我们正在一起看呢。”  
“...这样啊。”伊万瞟了一眼桌上的相簿，唉，当妈妈的总爱收集这些对于当事人来说是“黑历史”的东西，把它们像宝贝一样珍藏着。  
“你今天好像回来得早了一点？”  
“唔？嗯，工作扔给二哥了。”  
伊万看看母亲，表现出了要把王耀带走的意思，她当然是点头同意的。  
“下午的药喝了吗？”伊万牵着王耀的手从茶桌旁离开。  
“哎呀...差点忘了...”翻相册翻得太起劲，把时间都给忘了。  
“走，回去喝药。”  
“好吧...欸？等等，你为什么老是喜欢把我抱起来...放我下来..我又不是腿瘸！放..人家都看着呢...喂！”  
没关系的三少夫人，大家都习惯了。贴身侍从这么想着默默地跟了上去。

——————————

把王耀轻轻地放倒在床上之后，伊万习惯性地蹭在妻子胸口不愿离开。王耀不是女性Omega，那片平坦的胸脯没有可以让伊万埋入的双峰，但他就是喜欢这么做，想要将对方的心跳贴在耳边，仿佛这样就能与自己的生命永远地融合在一起缓缓流淌。  
王耀也没说话，通常这个时候他会抚摸着柔软的银发，静下心来感受均匀的呼吸打在胸口。若是夏天穿的衣物轻薄，更是容易透过衣料将热度传递到距离心尖极近的皮肤上。  
这样的拥抱没有持续太久，尽管站在门口的女佣进也不是退也不是，但是想到三少爷的命令是：“谁敢耽搁三少夫人吃一顿药，就收拾东西滚蛋吧。”她还是小心翼翼地踏了进来：“三少爷，药拿来了。”  
“给我。”  
白色脑袋从王耀身前抬起，转头接过药碗，捧在手心里感受了一下温度，眼底的温柔看得女佣都发愣了。哦，女仆长说过，如果三少爷和三少夫人在一起的话，危险度和攻击欲望会大大的降低——只要别像夫人那样当着他的面触碰到了他的禁忌。  
女佣轻手轻脚的退出去，跟站在门口的侍从相视着无奈地点点头算是打个招呼，带上门离开了。  
“乖，喝药。”  
“其实一顿不吃也没什么...”  
这种哄小孩子吃药的语气让王耀笑出了声，他看着伊万吹了吹舀起的羹勺，然后垫着药碗送到自己嘴边。  
“再说了我又不是不愿意喝。”王耀摇了摇头，示意他把整碗都拿过来，用勺子喝太慢了。  
可伊万不依，就算不说话王耀也能读懂那双闪动着爱意的紫色眼眸里的含义：难得有空亲手喂一次药，你就配合一下嘛。  
好吧，王耀低下头嘬完了一小口，细小的吞咽声之后伸手要碗：“给我，一口一口喝太苦了，我每次都是一口气咽下去的。”  
伊万正要再喂一次，闻言皱起了眉，他没有意识到是因为这个原因。他低头望着熬煮成棕褐色的汤药，据说这东西是王耀从小喝到大的。  
Omega的身体素质普遍低下，这一点每个人都知道，但是王耀纯粹是从小身体就不太好。平常看不出什么，一方面是因为坚持服药，一方面是本来就少出去动弹，自然没人看得出了。  
“伊万？”王耀轻声呼唤道。  
伊万放下汤匙，然后抬手就自己喝了一口：“唔...好苦！”  
“你怎么连药都抢着吃？”王耀笑着去拿纸巾，生怕伊万一张嘴全吐出来：“好了，快给我。嘴里苦的话我这儿有糖。”这次换王耀哄孩子了。  
“他们居然让你每天喝这种东西。”虽然伊万知道这是王耀从母家带出来的，但还是无法想象这么多年他是怎么熬过来的。  
“喝久了就习惯了。”王耀转身去拉抽屉，里面常备着一些水果糖。这还是起源于他小时候不愿喝药，母亲给他准备的。当然现在用不着了，但还是买了放在床头柜里。  
“......”伊万捧着温度适中的汤药，转着眼珠怕是又在想着该怎么做才能让王耀好受一些。

所以当王耀转过来的时候，迎接他的是是温热的嘴唇，带着一点点苦味贴在了他的唇瓣上：“？”  
紧接着上唇被轻柔地撬开了，湿滑的软舌带着一股熟悉到不能再熟悉的热流涌进王耀的口腔，这是他一日三次会接触到的草药味，只不过这次被盛在了与众不同的容器里被引渡进他的喉口。  
“唔...”  
而且里面还加了点其他的调料，比如名为丈夫的气味，比如全数咽下之后继续交换的口水，比如那条不该出现在药方里的人类舌头，正不失力度地勾扫着王耀的内壁，像是要把苦味全部驱散才肯罢休。  
“嗯唔...”过了好一会，王耀终于被放开了，他望着眼前那双眸子里自己的倒影，印在如此认真的眼眸里无论是谁都会感觉害羞的。  
“再不喝会凉掉的。”面对这样一个人，他说不出羞怯的拒绝，只好把话题转移开。  
“嗯，我尽快喂你。”  
“...我自己来就好..”  
但是伊万决定的事情什么时候会被说服呢？终于，在王耀被吻到浑身发烫的时候，伊万满意地喂完了最后一口，同时他也知道，自己妻子的某个部位已经像被津液占据的唇角一样湿透了。  
即使不在发情期，也没有一个Omega能够抵挡住Alpha如此动情地亲密接触，何况是被伊万征服多年的这副身体，当他们第二次交换口腔内的空气的时候，王耀就已经忍不住在微微摩擦双腿了，想必这会儿已经湿得能直接插入了吧。  
诱人。这是现在撑在王耀上方的伊万对妻子的评价，最后一次亲吻时他把王耀推倒在了床铺上，几番缠绵让原本束得整整齐齐的黑发蹭着床单凌乱起来，搭在发红燥热的脸颊上，时而因急促的喘息浮动几分。  
尽管这副景象已在伊万面前展示过多次，其中大部分是双方都裸体的时候，他能清晰地看到王耀的身体是怎么样在他触碰和舔吻之下，如同魔法一般由白嫩迅速刷上一层粉红。比他小了一圈的身体是如何打着颤散发出让他无法拒绝的芬芳，还有最后又是怎么哭喊着他的名字将浊液喷溅在这卷完全打开的画布上。  
即便知道接下来的每一步展开，伊万也依然保持着兴奋。别说已经浑身发软、骚出水来的王耀，伊万也早已做好了交合的准备，但还是得得到妻子明确的许可才行。  
“可以做吗？”  
“嗯...”  
除此之外还能让王耀说什么？已为人妻的他至今都还羞于说出诸如“快点进来，里面好痒，想要万尼亚的大棒棒进来填满我”之类的话，某种程度上是不是也可以说明伊万太宠他了？  
要知道对于Alpha来说，把自己的Omega调教到服气是一种必经历程，甚至是可炫耀的战利品。他们都知道尤其是在发情期的时候调教最佳，看着臣服在自己脚下的Omega掌控欲油然而生，逼迫他们放空浑浑噩噩的大脑，彻底沉沦在性欲里任由Alpha亵玩，像小狗一样膝行到主人身边祈求施舍。  
但是伊万舍不得，别说调教了，只要王耀扯着伊万的衣角，浑身散发着怡人的信息素向前倾倒在他怀里，再加上一句沙哑的“想要”，伊万立刻脱裤子投降。  
虽然作为绝对的支配者，说不想听到王耀在狂乱中说出一些淫靡的词汇是假的，可他能拿爱人怎么办呢？这真的是他这辈子遇上的最美好的人了，怎么能不护在心口呢？

就连要求口交，只要王耀表现出不乐意，他立刻收回这句话。  
不过今天看得出王耀兴致也很高昂，面对送到嘴边的庞然大物，他只是委委屈屈地瞟了伊万一眼，收缩了一下空洞的后穴，还是顺着丈夫的意思埋到他的胯下去了。  
Alpha的气息有多么浓厚？王耀面对扎到脸上的体毛对这个问题保持沉默，他下意识地舔舔嘴唇，就着侧躺的姿势含吻着总能让他错以为自己会被顶破肚子的大家伙。  
撸下干净的包皮，小口小口地嘬弄着饱胀的龟头，软弹的质感没有太为难湿糯的舌尖，只是时不时吐出一些液体与唾液混在一起，然后又在含弄下被吸进嘴里吃得干干净净。  
尽力张大一些之后就可以把整个龟头都包进去了，继续在看不见的地方搅合地乱七八糟。这种性趣十足的前戏除了让王耀无法停止想要被侵犯的欲望以外，也就只能让伊万饱饱眼福了。  
王耀悄悄抬头望了一眼目不转睛的伊万，又立刻红着脸低下去了。他如何看不出那双目光灼灼里透露的索求，强有力实质般的视线在奸弄他的全身，从他含住性器的嘴唇开始，仿佛一直能透视到湿漉漉的小穴，这让王耀更加难以抑制内壁的瘙痒了。  
啊啊...这就是他这辈子唯一的男人的味道，吸引着王耀心甘情愿地为他打开双腿。说到双腿，他又忍不住磨蹭起来，内侧皮肉夹着弹丸和湿润的屁眼聊以慰藉，想必内裤上已经全是淫液了吧。  
伊万胸口的起伏越来越大：“哦..耀...”再怎么收敛，也无法掩饰爆发得铺天盖地的强势信息素。如果现在周遭还有其他Omega的话，想必任何一位都将臣服于现在的伊万，只可惜这份包含着浓浓的溺爱的气息只属于王耀一个人。  
“耀..再舔一舔...好吗？”  
王耀双手抓着肉棒听话地努力搅动舌头，尽管在几乎被塞满的口腔里能够活动的幅度极小，柔嫩的腔壁承受着理因不该塞进嘴里的粗大。这东西难道不应该是直接送进生殖腔吗？走错路了好不好？  
“呼...再舔湿一点..对...”伊万强忍着把王耀的头往下按的欲望，只是轻轻地抚摸着王耀散乱的黑发，手指顺着往下一捋便把发圈摘了下来，黑丝立刻倾泻覆盖在他的胯部，稍长一些的发梢搔得蛋蛋痒痒的。  
另一只手则伸长了去拿床头柜里的避孕套，王耀一边吸吮一边听到了动静，适时地裹紧了嘴唇抿着龟头，最后随着“啵”的一声退开了。

王耀记得曾经在网上看到一个有趣的讨论题：攻方在戴套的那十几秒钟里，受方在想什么？  
下面的跟帖里什么乱七八糟的回答都有，王耀当时也只是打发时间随便看看，一笑而过。  
不过今天，他看着伊万火急火燎地往小弟弟上套透明小雨衣的时候，心里确实有一种强烈的悸动。不过他什么都没有说，只是默不作声的揉着酸胀的腮帮子。  
“耀...”  
一声呼唤伴随着传统体位的插入，落在王耀嘴唇上的亲吻表明两人已完美交合在一起。似乎从第一次做爱起，伊万就喜欢在完整地插入水淋淋的穴道之后，给王耀一个鼓励性质的亲吻，也像是一个开关在告诉心爱的人：他要开动了。  
或许性事没有发情期那么激烈，但与自己的另一半结合总是让人身心愉悦的。合适的尺寸恰到好处地被肉壁包容，夫妻间行房早已没有紧张和不安，有的只是四目相对无限柔情，在独属于二人的世界里勾画出最深情的画面。  
王耀做爱的时候不太说话，只是在抽动下轻哼哼几声，他一定已经不记得自己第一次被标记的时候是怎么抱着伊万胡言乱语的。  
但是伊万记得真真切切，他是怎么在王家大院的一角发现缩在地板上抖如筛糠的王耀的，又是怎么面对主动扑到怀里乱蹭的Omega强行克制的，最后在众目睽睽之下把王耀抱进房间里——当着人家父母的面踹开门就把他们的儿子扔床上，还不容反驳地单方面与他们一锤定音：“交给我吧。”  
然后王耀的一生就都和这个男人绑定了。  
伊万一点都不后悔当时的选择，就算再来一次他也...哦上帝啊，谁会拒绝一边说着“好奇怪...帮帮我..伊万..”一边胡乱地扯开自己的底裤，用手指塞进后穴里自渎的发情小兽呢。  
伊万回想毕，他捧着王耀的脸细细地亲吻着，抽插地幅度由小慢慢增大，尽管Omega的那处是极其适合性交的，但伊万还是不会一上来就穷凶极恶像禁欲多年似的操到天昏地暗。当然，Alpha有足够的体力这么做，但是顾及到王耀的身体还是算了吧...  
默默接受撞击的王耀也是心知肚明的，他的伊万在外头总收获一个不好相处的恶名，但对待自己却几乎用尽了一辈子的温柔，有种“黑帮大佬在家变贤夫良父”的感觉...哦不，看看他妹妹都给他灌输了什么奇怪的东西。  
母家的妹妹这几天刚来看过他，还带来一些备用的草药。妹妹理解哥哥嫁入布拉金斯基家后的难处，想方设法让他开心起来，于是在分享趣事的时候学到了一些令他忍俊不禁的内容。  
“良父”啊...  
王耀闭上眼，突然收紧了挂在伊万肩膀上的手臂，将他轻轻拥住了。  
“耀？”伊万停了下来：“哪里不舒服吗？”  
“不..没有...”王耀躺在阴影里，也是身在丈夫的保护下。  
王耀知道，伊万将会尽己所能地保护他一辈子。只是在当前极度不平衡的制度下，一个不生育的Omega算什么东西？像布拉金斯基家这样只有Alpha才有一席之地的家族其实就是社会的缩影。  
他能理解伊万的母亲为何之前会发那么大的脾气，她也是这个制度下可怜的一份子。作为与Alpha仅仅只是有一夜情的Beta，她真的是在生下一个Alpha儿子之后才从村姑变为贵妇的。  
而伊万，知道为什么他是三少爷吗？不是因为他上面只有两个哥哥，要知道老布拉金斯基在把伊万的母亲娶进门前就有七个老婆，怎么会无所出？而是因为只有Alpha才在这个家庭里被算作是“少爷”。  
这是一个不公平的时代，可也是一个拥有真爱的时代。  
王耀抱着伊万的脑袋不肯松手，像是在下一个极大的决心。  
穴肉泛着水声引诱伊万再次匀速运动起来，那是伊万亲自凿开的源泉，也只为他一个人流出芬芳的腺液，将埋入其中大家伙的伺候得服服帖帖。  
“难受的话要说。”伊万吻了吻被汗液黏住的额发，一举一动都像是怕惊醒了王耀身体里的病痛。  
“嗯..万尼亚...”  
“嗯？”  
“我想坐上来。”  
“...？！”

王耀很少在性爱中提要求，都是伊万想怎么做就怎么做，翻来覆去地捧在手心里疼爱。标准的传教士体位是两人常用的，因为既能进入地恰如其分，又能面对面拥抱接吻，能清晰地实时注视着对方为自己逐渐攀上顶峰的反应。  
这也是受方最轻松的体位了，王耀只需要躺着，连举起的双腿也有一双大手帮忙架住，或者干脆环在坚实的腰腹上，总之怎么偷懒怎么来，一切交给伊万就好了。  
骑乘啊...也不是没做过，但这是更多地需要受方主动起伏才有滋味儿的姿势，攻方则就像看表演一样欣赏主动往肉棍上撞的小屁股，声声淫叫着不愿停下。  
伊万怕王耀累着，但沉吟了一下到底还是输给了男人的欲望：“好，我扶着你。”妻子难得提一次意见，哪有不遵从的道理对吧～  
无颗粒的套子表面光滑无比，在体液的作用下几乎是滑出了穴口。伊万反对王耀用避孕药，他的身体已经不好了，就不要再多吃药了，于是只好物理避孕。  
床垫起伏了片刻之后两人交换了位置：“来。”伊万躺在王耀岔开的两腿之间，说不高兴是假的，一手握着他的腰一手托着屁股笑得跟朵向日葵似的：“不急，慢慢来。”  
王耀摸索着反手去撸还带着他体内余温的分身，粗略地揉弄了几下喘着气沉下腰，用被撑出相似形状的菊口往冠部坐下去——  
从流程上来讲应该是这样的，但他却做了一个多余的动作：凭着触感摸到肉茎根部的一小圈突起的胶质物，然后用指腹圈住往上一捋。  
“耀？你在干嘛？”  
其实把套子一口气拨离下来的话会有点痛的，但是伊万现在没心思管这点小摩擦，因为王耀紧接着就将无遮无拦的茎头给吞进肠道里去了。  
“耀？”伊万睁大了眼睛，在满足于再度触及的软糯与挤压之时，也急需解决眼前的疑问：“别这样..耀，我会忍不住射里面的...”  
骑乘还有一点“好处”就在这里了，受方在上导致即将喷发时由他掌握主动权，是让开还是放任洒在肚子里？  
“那就..啊..射...里面吧...”  
王耀起伏了两次寻找让自己舒服的点，果然这种体位进入地好深，让这根又大又粗的东西直捅到底。对，就是这样..这样伊万就会像第一次打结时一样，把精液都洒在他的生殖腔里，往后也一样，一直射到满出来，射到他怀上丈夫的孩子为止。  
“耀..你现在不适合怀孕...”伊万只好扶着王耀，有点心疼地看着心爱之人咬着唇用上下浮动来侍候粗大的性器官，甚至连目光都开始有些涣散，但伊万不得不承认，这实在是太迷人了。  
可他的大脑没有因美景和美人停止运转，伊万想了想，皱着眉扶住了王耀的肩让他先别动：“是不是我母亲又跟你说了什么？”  
“没有...”王耀就势伏在宽大的胸怀里，低声回应道。  
可伊万有些不信，他看看被扔到一边去的避孕套，已经很久没有这么直接进入王耀的身体了，去掉了一层隔膜完全是两种感觉。妻子的体内是那么湿暖、热情，从心里泛出来的痒劲体现在了不断蠕动压迫茎头的肉花上，毫无规律的碾着整根性器死死咬住。  
“不要勉强自己...”这话说的，其实现在伊万才是勉强自己的那个，他好想立刻反身压回去，继续着刚才被打断的抽插运动。  
“没..”王耀连话都说不完整了，只是在喘息中断断续续地吐出几个字：“只是..我想...啊哈..”  
“你想？”连接在一起的部位还在继续奏响乐章，这一次会不会有新生命跟他们共同合唱？  
“想...”王耀觉得脸上已经不仅仅是发烫了，他靠在丈夫的肩颈里呢喃着：“想要一只小熊了。”  
“......噗呵..”伊万绝对笑出声了，这种发自内心的喜悦是无论如何抑制不住的，他抱着骑在身上的王耀一时间不知道该说什么好，所以还是用让双方都更爽的性行为来表达吧。  
他既欣喜又担心，只是现在不可能停下来然后夫妻俩谈谈心，就要个孩子的问题发表意见，亲切友好的交谈并取得实质性进展。  
王耀知道伊万在想什么，他需要加一把火，而伊万向来对他没辙：“万尼亚..射给我...射进来..好不好？”

伊万脑海里最后一根理智的弦断了，当他回过神来的时候，他亲爱的妻子已经又一次被他操哭了。王耀的性子并不柔弱，只是被上到高潮的冲击是无法用言语表达的，和最终释放的阴茎一样，泪腺在这等刺激下也根本就绷不住。  
Alpha的射精量是很大的，他低下头看着从王耀下体不断溢出的浊液，那里面已经盛满了他的东西，说不准正悄然孕育着生命的奇迹。  
“耀...”他舔舐着潮湿的眼角，果然身体还是受不了吗...  
“嗯..？”王耀则蜷起膝盖似乎想要阻止继续外流的精液。下体黏糊糊的，微微一动就会从股缝里淌出没有流干净的液体，他扬起头交换了一个吻：“我没事的。”  
“你真是...”伊万不知道该说什么好，怕他在激烈的性事之后着凉，拖过毯子盖在赤裸的身体上，轻轻地隔着布料抚摸王耀的小肚子。  
王耀侧躺在伊万的怀里，像是累极了不再说话，伊万也只好先把话都咽下去，只是继续揉弄着刚被填满的腹部，像是急不可耐想要见到自己孩子出世的父亲。  
“想要一只小熊了”，进入贤者模式之后，这句话再度回响在伊万的脑海里。唇角忍不住微翘，孩子啊...他跟王耀的孩子，会是什么样的呢？  
有布拉金斯基家强悍的血脉自然好，能健健康康的成长，别像母亲似的捧着药罐子，不过别乱丢钢琴；像王耀这般温婉的话，会有更多朋友的吧？别跟他爸似的，被人家背地里称作“大魔王”，手底下员工见了都要抖三抖...  
噙着笑意过了好一会，就在他以为王耀睡着了的时候，听到了一声轻笑：“还不一定怀孕呢，你在摸什么？”  
“......”伊万这才发现自己走神了，他收回了天马行空的幻想，才不会告诉王耀他甚至已经在想孩子的名字了。  
“以后不许这么做，听到了吗？”他最终还是回到了现实，伸手捏了捏王耀的脸算是惩罚：“不用急，等你养好身体再考虑后代的事。”  
“可是...”  
“没有可是。”  
护妻的伊万是不容置疑的，他已经明白过来了母亲软硬兼施的手段。真是烦人的老妈子，他在考虑是不是该让母亲跟其他夫人们一起出去旅个游什么的，最好一年半载都别回来了。  
“好吧...”王耀戳了戳近在咫尺的熊脸，这叫礼尚往来：“唉..真想快点养一只可爱的小熊啊...”  
“..我要吃醋了。”  
“欸？为什么？”  
“哼。”

End

 

 

——————————  
Free Talk：  
什么鬼题目（反省  
这篇很温柔（台灯：温柔？钢琴：温柔？？房门：温柔？？？）总在露中里把耀写成小媳妇（反省  
反正我除了甜什么都不会（反省（啊这个不用反省  
我终于对ABO下手了（尽管其实一点都没体现出特色（反省  
另外该怎么治懒癌？在线等，挺急的，我控制不住玩电脑的手！（反省（这还不简单，直播码字啊（什么？！


End file.
